The Ultimate Weapon
by MegDBrew
Summary: Modern Naruto: Naruko and the other The Jinchuriki are caught by the Akatsuki the rulers of the underground. And the troubled blonde is starting to catch the attention of the Teachers and Students at school. Will they be able to save Naruko and the other eight kids or will they just be more victims of the Akatsuki. Contains torture, rape, and phycological problems.


**Disclaimer: I adopted some Ideas for the fanfiction called "A prisoners silence" which is an amazing fanfiction but it's not complete so if you like this I'd go check it out and I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. **

"…Characters speaking"

'…Characters thinking'

'…**Jinchriki Telepathy' **

**The Ultimate Weapon**

**Chapter 1: The Jinchuriki's Captured **

Blood trickles down the blonde mans wrists as they are chained together by sterling silver hand cuffs with splattered in crimson covering most of it inside the handcuffs are little spikes that dig into the prisoners writs as he is hung from the celling with nothing supporting his body except for his bound writs that are positioned above his head. The 31 year old has been hanging in that dark cramped cold room for about three years. Not that he would know because he lost track of time along time ago. His body stays hung all battered and bruised. All covered with blood and broken bones. For three years he has been tortured he's been stabbed and cut in such away that that the wounds were never deep and they never punctured any vital organs and on top of all that they drugged him so that the pain he feels is tripled. Meaning all his senses are three times more sensitive.

Suddenly the half dead mans ears perk up at the sounds of footsteps coming closer to his small dark 'room' the door slowly creaks open and the single light bulb in the room is flicked on causing the man's eyes to squeeze tighter at the sudden brightness.

"Oi you still alive?" A dark voice asked with a small chuckle. The blonde answers by slowly opening his bright blue eyes that looked dead to the world.

"You know your resistance to us is commendable you and your wife's. She's still alive to but that ends today." The orangette spoke with amusement in his voice.

'Kushina' the man thought as the sadist in front of him spoke the name of his wife.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways we don't need her anymore or you for that matter." At this the blondes blue eyes widened and forced his head to look at his captor.

"That's right we've found her." The man said answering the unasked question with a sadistic gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Don't worry though, even though you and your wife didn't cooperate with us to the very end, we still respect you enough to allow you to see two to see each other one last time. At this point the blonde was shivering with fear, anger, and frustration. Fear for his daughter, anger for the Akatsuki, and frustration for this whole messed up situation. 'Why the hell are they going to let us see her? They must be up to something' he though as he bit down on his bottom lip praying for a miracle hoping that they made a mistake and his daughter is safe.

'It's cold and dark. Where am I? Can't move? My head and wrists hurt?' '….What's that noise?' At that moment the door flew open revealing a tall, pale man with a lean muscular body, long flowing black hair, green snake like eyes with purple eye liner. The prisoners' eyes shut immediately when the man flipped a switch temporarily blinding the little girl lying on the cold hard floor. She slowly blinked her sparkly blue eyes open as they adjusted to the lights. As she grew more aware of her surroundings she noticed that her small wrists were chained together with hand cuffs she could also feel blood being drown from them because inside the handcuffs were little spikes that dug into her skin. She also noticed her pick summer dress was stained in blood. 'Where did that come from?' she turned her gaze over to the silently approaching man coming towards her. She never took her innocent eyes off him as he kneeled down in front of her. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. 'Who is this?'

"Poor thing to give such ruff treatment to a delicate little girl." He said with a grin and amusement hinted in his voice sending shivers down the three year olds spine.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Me? Why I'm Orochimaru." He answered.

"O-Oro..chi….? Well where am I?" She asked regaining strength.

"Well that's rude I call you by your name Naruko."

"How do you know my name snake man?!" she asked startled.

"Snake man? Who's that?" he asked getting annoyed.

"You, your name is so big and hard. It's a mouth full." She answered innocently.

"That's not the only thing." He said with a sinister chuckle.

"Hey what's funny? Why am I here?" She yelled.

"I brought you here you don't remember?" He asked with a grin on his face like he knows something she doesn't.

"Remember what?" she asked not liking that smile and getting nervous. He then pulled out a golden locket

"Hey that's…" she was saying when she was cut off.

"That's right your birthday present from your precious 'Grandpa.'" He finished the smile never leaving his face.

"Where is he?" She asked her voice growing dark.

"I killed him." He answered bluntly like it was normal.

"Y-you w-what?" she asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I stabbed him three times with this knife" he explained pulling out a bloody dagger. "And shot him with this gun. You really don't remember do you. I did it right in front of you. He died in your arms that's his blood on your dress and arms." He added with a grin 'Of course she doesn't remember she went into shock and started hyperventilating the minute he died' His smile widened as her tears threatened to fall as she began to recall everything she witnessed before waking up in a strange room.

"W-why?" She asked in a small whisper.

"He was in the way." He answered without a thought. The small blonde bit down on her trembling lip as her body started to shake in rage and sadness.

"Why am I here?! What do YOU want?!" She demanded.

"Even though you're only three you are incredibly smart, perceptive, and mature, probably because you lost you're innocence at such a young age, already knowing how the world works and how corrupt it is. Isn't that right…Naruka Uzamaki?" At the mention of her last name her eyes visibly widened 'The weapon, that's what he's after he want's to start another war, if he thinks I'll just tell him my part he's wrong' she thought a blank unreadable expression on her face. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was picked up, by a strap on her now crimson dress, and put in a kneeling position on the floor.

"What are you…" she stopped as Orochimaru put her locket around her neck. 'Why would he?' she thought and then he opened the locket revealing a picture of a man and women on the inside. One was a beautiful women with long pretty red hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. The other was a handsome man with wild blonde hair, sky bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin like hers. 'Mommy, Daddy!"

"Do you want to meet them." He asked her eyes shot up to look at him with curious eyes. He smirked at that, and put a metal collar around her neck.

"Hey What's this!" she yelled as she knew it wasn't for decoration.

" This is a tracking device, and it's also a shock collar that will send surges of electricity through out your body, when you run away, and it will continue to electrocute you until someone retrieves you. It can't be removed by anyone except one of the Akatsuki's division leaders." He explained.

"Akat…Suki? What's that?" He laughed sadistically at that question and finally answered "Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out soon, after all we'll be spending a lot of time together. Now lets go." He said grabbing her arms so tight it'll leave a dark bruise later.

THUD

"Kushina!" Minato screamed in a hoarse voice as they threw her battered, bruised, and half naked body into the small cramped cold room (vault prison).

"Minato!" she attempted to scream back as she held herself up with shaky arms.

"Kushina…I..I think…" Minato started in a soft voice.

"I know." She finished with a firm voice with a hint of regret. "I'm sorry…" she began.

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself it wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault, so don't blame yourself besides it's not like you could choose your family and on top of that you did warn me." He said stopping her from her guilt trip.

"But our burdens…Now that they found her…she's going to have to shoulder them all by herself along with the other eight and I can't even imagine what they're going to do to her to get her to talk. Minato she's…she's only three years old." She cried letting the tears she's been holding back fall.

"I know…but whatever she decides to do we have to tell her….we have to let her know that we'll support her no matter what decision she makes." He said in a gentle tone as he wrapped he's bloody arms around his wife and pulled her in to his chest as he comforted her. Suddenly, the vault door was opened and a little girl with short blonde hair was thrown in.

"That hurt!" she yelled back and got a chuckle in return and a slammed door in response.

"Pft meanie touching me where he wants humph" she mumbled but this didn't go unheard by the other two occupants of the room. They both bit their bottom lip in anger as they heard their little girl speak of that perverted snake; as they where trying to calm their nerves Naruko forced herself to her knees ignoring the pain in her wrists.

"Naruka?" a soft voice came from behind her asked getting her attention. When the little blonde turned her small body around to look at who was calling her, her crystal blue eyes widened at what she saw.

"Mommy, Daddy." She smiled at them, however the smile on her face faltered when her eyes feel on the cut's scars, bruises, and lack of clothing on her parents.

"D-did…did they do that to you?" she asked nodding her head towards them.

"Yeah but don't worry about it." Minato answered.

"Grandpa to, their was so much blood." Her body began to tremble as flashbacks of her grandpa bleeding out in her arms came to her mind.

"Naruko I'm so sorry…we did everything we could to make sure they didn't find you but…" Kushina apologized.

"Thank you." She replied with a big bright innocent smile Kushina began to cry even more thinking about her precious daughters fate.

"Mommy, Daddy I won't tell them." She said with a determined look on her face.

"Listen Naruko if it gets to tough on you and the others you can tell them you have our support either way." Minato said.

"Thank you daddy, but I won't tell." She insisted with a serious look on her face.

"Well what did we expect." Kushina started with a smile. "She is our daughter after all with that Naruko gave a cheeky smile.

"Right." Minato smiled in agreement.

"Mommy, Daddy thank you and I love you." Naruko stated with a teary smile.

"Naruko." They whispered before using their remaining strength to crawl over to their little girls shaking form. Naruko notice this and scrapped her knees against the cold hard now crimson wet floor in order to get closer to her loving parents. Minato and Kushina both pulled her in for a hug and said, "We love you too." While they were doing this they didn't notice someone come into the room. What happened next happened so quickly Naruko couldn't believe her eyes.

Lying on top of her are the bodies of her dead parents with blood seeping out of the gun shot wounds they both just received. Naruko was shaking as her eyes widened she removed her hands from her parents backs to look at her palms. They were covered in blood in fact her whole body was now drenched in her parents and grandpa's blood. She was soaked with red. Naturally she began to shake uncontrollably her breath hitched and began to speed up. Her breathing getting heavier and heavier tears were streaming down her checks as she started going in to shock. Orochimaru and the orangette know as Deva Pain who killed her parents came closer to her and that's when she passed out letting the darkness consume her.

***9 days ago***

Somewhere far away from the Akatsuki's off the map Island a red headed poison specialist landed in Dubi. He started to head for the Kazekage inc. a big car company in the middle east.

Apparently said red head found a lead on the heir to the Shukaku Clan, and the previous Shukaku clan heir died giving birth to the next and now the father despises him. As he started to approaching the company he say said father in the parking lot and decided now's as good a time as any.

"Excuse me sir, I hear you have a son." The red head stated.

"He's no son of mine." The CEO of the Kazekage company responded.

"Well if that's the case give him to me and I can make it worth your while."

Sasori said showing him a brief case filled with 1 million dinars. The Kazekage's eyes widened and then narrowed, his mind still clouded with grief sue to his wife's death he shook his head yes.

"Get the adoption papers ready." He ordered his secretary.

***1 week later***

A little red headed, green eyed boy around three years old was huddled up in the corner of his room with a teddy bear pulled up tightly to his little chest.

"GARRA!" A strict deep voice boomed forcing the younger boy out of his thoughts making him run down the stairs towards the harsh voice of his father.

"y-yes sir." A weak little voice responded as his father shifted his glaring eyes on to him. Unable to keep eye contact with him the little boy let his eyes wander around the room until it came to a stop on an older red headed man standing next to him. When their eyes met the older of the two smirked and Garra's heart beat increased rapidly out of fear.

"This is Sasori he'll be your new guardian, so behave and do what he says." And with that his so called father practically sold of his eldest son off to the Akatsuki to live a life full of torture.

After getting his shock collar/ tracking device placed around his neck, so tight it will leave a bruise if he is ever able to take it off, he was taken to the main Akatsuki underground base located on their secret Island that is not on any map. It took two days to arrive by plane.

'These people are after the weapon. If they think I'm going to tell them where it is they are so wrong' he thought as he walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"Come on snap out of it already and walk properly!" Snapped a harsh smooth voice from around the corner.

'A girl? She must be like me' He thought as they walked over to each other the girl shifted her gaze from the floor to his eyes. The girls suddenly brought out of her thoughts as her gaze turned from dead to determined with a newly formed smirk on her face. Garra held the same expression as they continued to get closer to each other. When they passed each other made the palms of their hands touch in a silent high five , so that it went undetected by their captures.

'**Testing testing 1,2,3'** she thought.

'**Well looks like it works' **he thought.

'**Right well, hi I'm Naruko Namikazi, but I guess from now on I'll have to use my mom's last name, Naruko Uzamaki. I have the Kyuubi's blood.' **She introduced.

'**I'm Garra Shukaku, I have the Ichibi's blood.'**

'**So do you know where we are …they knocked me out…after killing my grandfather, and I woke up here'**

'**No I was unconscious as well, man these guys are real monsters not only do they take us, but they involve the people close to us as well.'**

'**You too then?'**

'**No may case was different, they…they bought me, I'd rather not talk about it at the moment.'**

'**Yeah I understand. Well anyway these guys are really going to try to break us, they already started on me.' she warned. **

'**Yeah I noticed, that blood…is it yours?'** He asked concerned.

'**I wish…No it's…my parents.' **She answered with regret an sadness in her soft voice.

'**I see…Have you met any of the others, or are the still out there?'** He quickly asked changing the topic.

'**No you're the only one I met, I don't know about the others, but know matter what we can NOT tell these guys anything! If we're ever at our breaking point we need to use our telepathy and strengthen our resolve because I don't know about you but I'd rather die than let these jerks win' **she said her voice filled with determination.

'**Yeah I don't care what they do to me, they aren't getting me to talk, but your right what we're about to go through…well it's going to be hell or worse, we'll need each other to get through this.' **

'**Dam' **they said at the same time.

'**Don't tell me you just arrived at a steal vault door as well.'**

'**Yep now I'm inside and it's definitely 82.5inX49.5in big, if you can call it that, it's also pitch black in here, if the door is closed, but it looks like there is a small light bulb hanging from the celling.' **She described.

'**To put it simply it's small, dark, cold and scary.' **He responded.

'**Yeah pretty much.' **They both looked at the 'room' they will most likely be staying in until told otherwise.

'**Well looks like their going all out from the very beginning, huh?' **

'**Well, it doesn't matter what they do, they can't kill us, so they can't do anything to sever.'**

'**Yeah we'll just have to endure it.'**

'**Yeah but it'll be pointless if the others spill their guts. I just hope their safe or have at least come in contact with another 'jinchuriki'.' **

'**Tsss!' she hissed.**

'**What's wrong!' **He asked concern in his voice.

'**Oh nothing much just hanging by my bleeding wrists from the ceiling with these handcuffs still piercing into my skin. You?' she asked. **

'**Yeah, I'm getting hung up now. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't have these spikes…. Huh?!' **

'**What's wrong!?" **She asked worried.

'**Nothing he just took my shirt off, dam perverts'**

'**Perverts? But Orochimaru's with me.' **she said innocently and Garra could tell that if he could see her, her head would be tilted and she would have and innocent expression on her face. Garra couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"What's so funny brat." Sasori asked with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing but they say, laughing makes you happy so I just thought I'd try it." Garra answered.

"Dam brat." Sasori responded slugging Garra in the face with spiked gloves, causing blood to gush out of his ripped up face.

'And so it begins.' He thought trying to fight back a cry from the stinging burning sensation on his face.

'**Garra…I understand that id your going down you want to go down fighting but…' **

'**Yeah I know I'll be careful.' **

'**Well..' **she was saying when she was suddenly interrupted

'**Naruko, Naruko what's wrong!'**

"I'm sorry I have to be ruff with such a cute little girl." The snake man apologized with a cold creepy voice as he caressed her soft cheek.

"Well you don't have to, all your efforts are futile." She responded.

"You're a cheeky little brat aren't you?"

"Eh." She responded in a 'board I don't care tone'.

"Well let's see if we can't break that spirit of yours." He said putting on spiked gloves of his own.

"Oh so your going to hit me now?" She asked stating the obvious. '**I'm sorry for lecturing you Garra messing with them is really fun.'** She thought chuckling.

'**That's only because it's so easy, but remember don't go over board.'** He said.

'**Got it well things are starting to get pretty busy so, talk to you later.' **

**(A/N): I know there only three but they are supposed to be smart for their age because they are born with their biju's past lives and knowledge. That's also why they're so strong but I do understand that they are just kids that's why they won't be coming out of this unharmed they will have psychological problems. **

**Anyways please read and review whether I write more or not depends on the reviews and followers. **


End file.
